(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a doll toy and, more particularly to a doll toy incorporating features of a superman and robot and having its arms, legs and head accommodatable within its trunk. The outer appearance the arms, legs and head are within the trunk looks like a box shape.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional doll toy which is customarily construction from main elements such as a head, a trunk, arms and legs, it is necessary in order to put the doll toy in a toy case or some other place to have sufficient space for receiving the doll toy. The minimum space is determined by the length from the top of the head to the bottom of the foot, the width of the both shoulders, and the depth of the trunk. As a result, in accordance with the overall length of the toy doll, which varies from a small one to a large one, it is sometimes necessary to prepare a relatively large space for putting the doll toy away.
Moreover, since the arms, legs and head outwardly extend from the trunk, the arms, legs and head have been susceptible to damage or destruction when the toy doll is moved or put in the toy case due to the contact or abrasion with the other materials in the case. This is especially so in such a toy doll whose head, legs and arms are highly decorated with accessories.